


zero

by Watanabees



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Existential Angst, Gen, Spoilers, it's like poetry but not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watanabees/pseuds/Watanabees
Summary: A sort-of-but not quite-poem, starring Rei Ayanami feat. Existential Crises. Possible spoilers ahead.





	zero

I am a vessel.  
Borne not from man, but from man’s desires.   
I shall fulfill those desires.  
What good is a vessel if it cannot?

I am expendable.  
Not the first, not the last.   
Man cannot be reborn, yet it is my defining feature.  
Were tools not meant to be replaced?

I am malleable.  
A mother. A student. A soldier.  
Man has decided my place in this world.  
Without place, have I no purpose?

I have been told what I am.  
A vessel. Expendable. Malleable.  
I am nothing, yet I encompass everything.  
But my question still remains:  
Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of thoughts about Rei's character but I didn't know how to properly express them. Maybe it was best for them to be written out as Rei herself contemplates her existence, and what it means. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
